Don't give up
by Common silvan elf
Summary: Story about Legolas/Tauriel relationships. As usual I promise you a happy end. Don't know what to add.
1. CHAPTER 1 Declaration

**Hi, people! I am here and writing a new story! Actually this is sort of the alternative version of the "One more elvish love story" so there might be a few things in common.**

**Notice: In my fanfic Legolas loves Tauriel and she loves him too. No Kili. She saw in him no more than a friend. **

**And I am not very good at dy****scribing battle scenes. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1. Declaration<p>

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

The battle was frightening and horrifying. One by one elves and humans were falling dead. Legolas plunged his sword into ork's chest and the creature died with a vile cry. One more quick motion. One more dead ork.

Then suddenly the scream of pain took his attention. The female scream. There was only one woman. Tauriel. He looked around and saw her standing in five foots from him and holding her hand bellow her chest. His heart skipped a beat. The ork raised his weapon to strike the final blow but got Legolas's arrow in his head and fell dead. Legolas ran to Tauriel and grabbed her not allowing to fall on the ground. The warm blood was running out on the wound. He put one arm under her knees and picked her up. Tauries' eyes were closed and she hung lifelessly in his hands.

_"Oh, no… No… Please, don't leave me, Tauriel."_

When Tauriel awoke, she was lying on the cot in the empty healer's tent. She remembered about the inquiry she got. She felt someone was embracing her carefully. Legolas was lying beside her on the narrow bed but he quickly released his hold and sat on the eagle.

_"Sorry, I just wished to keep you warm."_

He was blushed andso abashed that she could not hide a smile.

_ "You scared me. I thought I lost you." _

Tauriel laughed slightly but after one second, she made a wry face because of pain. _"You won't lose me, mellon."_

He took her hand. _"Don't call me "mellon", Tauriel." _

_"Why?"_

He didn't answer only bent over her and kissed passionately. When they parted Legolas's face was still close to hers so could even feel his breath. _"I love you,"_ he said before kissing her again.

Tauriel could not imagine anything to be better than this. It was the best thing that happened in her life – to feel his warm and soft lips on hers and to hear the words of his love. She felt something light and warm inside her chest. _"Please, tell me you feel the same way"_.

Her heart was shouting "yes! I love you" but she couldn't say this. She couldn't give him hope. Tauriel made a deep breath and looked in his eyes. _"No. Sorry but I don't love you."_ Saying these few words was the hardest thing she has done for the six hundred years. She saw the pain she felt inside reflected in his beautiful eyes.

Legolas set her hand free and recoiled from her. _"I-I am sorry for that"_. Long silence filled the space around and squeezed the ears but none of them dared to disturbed it. Tauriel would never find the right words. _"We still can be friends, like in the old times"_. Legolas made a light smile but it never touched his eyes and his voice was lifeless. Tauriel only nodded because she couldn't talk. She knew this this smile because she smiled like this when she wanted to burst in tears. But when you are smiling it seems like everything is okay. But even that weak fake smile didn't last long.

When he left, Tauriel felt that all the pain she kept inside was now clutched her throat without giving breathe. Tears flowed from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She didn't wiped them because she didn't feel her body. She was paralyzed.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	2. CHAPTER 2 The truth

**Notice: all we know that Legolas and Tauriel are best friends but I think that Tauriel may have a girl best friend. She's a girl, after all. So meet Tauriel's best friend.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2. The truth<p>

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_

_You're the only one that knows_

_Tell me when you hear my silence, _

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

_So tell me when my silence's over,_

_You're the reason why I'm closed_

_Tell me when you hear me falling,_

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show_

Nevertheless, the life was going on no matter how difficult it might be. Being friends like in the old times Legolas spoke about never worked. Legolas' eyes were faded but when he looked at Tauriel, they were fading even more. The gulf that grown between two people who used to be the closest friends was almost visible.

Every evening Legolas came to her door and raised his hand to knock but he never did. Just stood there staring at a fixed point and he could swore that sometimes it seemed to him that he heard a quiet weeping from the other side of the door.

_"What is going on with you, Tauriel?"_ an eleth with brown hair, Tauriel's best friend was as always attentive to her, _"I see you are unhappy."_

_"Nothing for you to worry about."_

_"I cannot fail worry about you. I am your friend. You know you can tell me. Maybe I can help you?"_

Tauriel sighed. _"No one can help me,"_ a very sad smile appeared on her lips, _"never lie about what you feel, Eärwen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eärwen (Ay-are-wehn)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You did." <em>

_"Yes. I lied__to someone". _

Like any other night, Legolas came to her door. He knew he will never knock but kept coming here wondering why she was crying. However, today he heard voices. He was aware of inappropriateness of eavesdropping but couldn't force himself to leave. _"I lied to someone I don't love him."_

_"You mean you lied to Legolas." _

Legolas leaned powerless against the cold stone of wall. _"Of course she lied. She wouldn't cry every night if she didn't feel anything for me,"_ he thought.

_"How do you know?"_

_"I see it. The way you two acting… Both suffering…"_ She thought for a moment, _"but why? Why you did it?" _

_"Because I cannot go against the will of the King." _

She managed to make a weak smile, but very soon, the grimace of pain contorted her face. The eyes filled with tears and not the words but convulsive sobbing were heard from her mouth. She hugged herself and feeling that she began to choke. It was happening every time Tauriel thought about the despair of situation. Being without air. Eärwen hugged her friendly trying to comfort.

Legolas heard every single word she spoke. It was like a knife in the back. The betrayal. He slid down the wall on the floor and dropped the head on his hands. He could not believe his father did this to him.

And Legolas was still sitting there, he heard Tauriel's polite request to leave her. Eärwen did not expect to see him here and was about to say something but he put a finger to his lips gesturing for silence. Then she bowed to him and left.

Tauriel was lying motionless allowing the tears to roll down from her eyes; she had no strength to fight it. What was wrong with her? When she could turn into a vulnerable girl?

She heard as someone knocked on the door quietly. _"Please, Eärwen I need some time alone,"_ she said without turning around.

_"No, this is actually me,"_ Legolas said.

Tauriel jumped out of bed wiping the tears with the back of her hand. _"Why are you here?"_

_"I know you lied to me."_

_"What are you…"_ Legolas interrupted her. _"I heard. Everything."_

Taking advantage of her confusion, he went over and held her close. Tauriel tried to push him away but he only hugged her stronger.

_"I know you love me. I love you the most in the world. Why are you pushing me away?"_

Her eyes filled with tears. Tauriel didn't fight any more only clung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _"I still shouldn't give you hope,"_ she said.

_"My father does not have the other choice but to accept you. No more fighting?"_ Legolas smiled.

_"Cannot promise."_ She traced the contour of his ear with her pinky from what he froze for a moment with half-rolled eyes from pleasure. Legolas caught her hand pulling her into a long kiss.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. CHAPTER 3 Desolation

CHAPTER 3. Desolation

_Is it dark, where you are?_

_Can you count the stars where you are?_

_Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?_

_Are you lost, where you are?_

_Can you find your way when you're so far?_

_Do you fear, where you are?_

_A thousand nights alone_

Tauriels' eyes became focused as soon as she awoke. She wasn't asleep anymore but still laying on her side without moving. She turned on the back with a hard sigh and hid the face in her palms. It was only yesterday Legolas left to Rivendell but she already missed him. Tauriel felt the loss of his presence; she wished he could hold her as usual. For all of these years she has got used to fall asleep and wake up with his strong arms put around her. And now laying here in the bed that was too big for one she felt very lonely. The only thing she had left was memories.

She remembered the showdown Legolas had with his father when he found out the king's do-not-give-him-hope plan, which failed the moment Legolas overheard about it and the whole thing didn't make sense any more. There was nobody in the castle who didn't hear their scandal. After all, Thranduil "allowed his son to plunge himself to a lowly silvan elf." Tauriel smiled slightly coming back to this recollection.

She remembered their wedding – the best she could ever imagine. Legolas couldn't believe she was wearing a dress and said that she should have worn it every day. Their first night together. Every touch, every kiss. She remembered every single year of their joint life.

Memories were stirred one by one. She remembered yesterday night – memories about the last night they have spent together before he left were the brightest. She could almost feel him tracing a finger along her collarbone protruding part. Remembered he told her he would come back soon.

But he didn't. Didn't come back. Didn't keep his promise. Risked his life.

_"Tell her I love her, I will return,"_ that what Legolas had told one of the elves he went to Rivendell with.

After some time Tauriel noticed something strange. She felt herself strange.

Though, very soon the reason of her worries came out. She was pregnant. "That's impossible," she said placing a hand bellow her stomach when she figured it out. However, it wasn't. Tauriel knew that it was the most reckless thing to do now but she couldn't change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>People I know that elves have children when both of the parents want to. But we will be back to this later. If you are interested you can read more here: wikiElf_(Middle-earth)**

* * *

><p><em>"You are leaving Mirkwood,"<em> Thranduil said when Tauriel came, _"leaving to the Undying Lands."_

_"What? Why? I will not leave!"_

_"Oh, don't be stubborn, you know what is going on. If we're losing this fight there will be a very few who survive. It is not safe here."_

_"But Legolas…" "Don't worry about him, he can defend himself. Thing of a child you're caring. It is the best for you to leave."_

She put her hand on a little tummy that has just begun to swell. He was right, absolutely. Her baby was the most important thing now and must been saved whatever it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>Do remember Tauriel's face in the movie when Thranduil said "do not give him hope"? So now she had the same face.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I-I will leave… If Legolas…"<em> she corrected herself, _"when Legolas will be back…, just don't tell him about the baby. This supposed to be a surprise."_

Tauriel felt how her little perfect world was crumbling into pieces. Just few months ago, she had everything she could ever wish, and now it was destroyed. Legolas shouldn't have been away but here, with her. She was afraid to think about what might happen tomorrow. Tauriel clearly realized that Legolas may not come back.

All she could do is lay snugged on the bed shivering from the soundless sobs.

She calmed down a little when she felt that couldn't do it anymore. Tauriel wiped the tears and stroked her stomach. She must be strong now, stronger than ever to live through this.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. CHAPTER 4 Desolation (part 2)

**Notice: I want to explain why Tauriel didn't go to Rivendell with Legolas. She is still the chief of the guard and can't leave the realm.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4. Desolation (part 2)<p>

_I've waited a hundred years _

_But I'd wait a million more for you _

_Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours _

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch _

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush _

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough _

_I would have known what I was living for _

_What I've been living for_

Legolas woke up when it only started to dawn and gently set himself free from Tauriels' embracings trying not to awake her. It was hard to leave but he had to even if all he wished right now was to hold her close and fall asleep again.

He knew it wasn't that simple about the council. Something happened. Nevertheless, Legolas didn't tell Tauriel about his fears. If he did she would like to come with him and he only wanted to keep her safe even if they had to part for this. With a deep breath, he kissed her forehead for the last time.

He got dressed for the road and so was gone.

He couldn't know that all of his fears will came true at one moment and that little kiss has been the last one for many years.

Legolas realized that he sighted his own death warrant with the phrase _"you have my bow"_ but he couldn't do the other way.

The only thing he had was unfading, almost desperate hope to return. Legolas knew that as long as he was hoping he could keep going through any fight.

And then it was over. The peace came. He sensed it. But all of his hopes were destroyed as soon as he got home. Tauriel was not here.

_"Where is she?"_ almost shouted Legolas when he ran into his father's chambers.

_"It's nice to see you too. I'm glad you're alive,"_ Thranduil said as if he didn't hear anything Legolas has said.

_"Where is Tauriel?"_

_"She is not here. She's in Valinor."_

_"I thought we pass this long time ago. You promised to take care of her while I'm away."_

_"And I did. I sent your dearest wife to the Undying lands to keep her safe."_

_"I don't believe it. She wouldn't leave…" "But she left. Believe me she got reason," _Legolas saw the king was totally serious.

_"What reason?" _

_"I cannot tell you. Tauriel asked me not to. But am sure you would do the same thing if you were here. If I knew the end of that war from the beginning, I would never send her away. You would be happy to know why she left. But, alas, I will keep my promise."_

Legolas seemed to trust his father. After all, Tauriel was safe and that was the main thing.

_"What about you? Are you going to leave Middle-earth?"_

_"Yes, I am but not now. I wish to stay in Minas-Tirith till Elesar's death but then I will leave."_

Legolas knew he'll leave Mirkwood, Middle-earth even before he came back home.

_"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."_

Galadriel's prediction came true and he felt the call of sea. He wouldn't stay here for a long time. But now he was worried about what has happened that made Tauriel leave Mirkwood that she even didn't want him to know.

As he had planned, Legolas spend a few decades in the City of the Kings. Legolas felt that he had to be there. He saw how Aragorn's son grew up. He was there when the king of Gondor died. He was the one who told his son to choose an elven life instead of being human. _"If you mother losses both of you, she will have nothing to life for. You cannot let her fade."_

Then the moment came when it was his turn to leave and he did so sailing to Valinor. He just realized that nothing held him here.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I will explain why Legolas didn't leave to Valinor at once but waited for so many years (I think something about 60 years. Aragorn was about 40 if I'm not wrong. Anyway, he could live till 100 years). Legolas knows that Tauriel is safe, he doesn't know about the child. So <strong>**he could**** stay with his friend for some time. I should add that 60 years are not so much for immortal. **


	5. CHAPTER 5 The light

**Hi, guys! ****Sorry I didn't update for a long time but I was watching 7 seasons of "Doctor Who" Today is big day! Today I want to represent****for you my new original character. This is actually Tauriel's and Legolas's beautiful daughter - Calathiel (Kahl-ah-thee-ell) which means "Light". Maybe the name is not very pretty but the main thing is its meaning. **

**She is very charming.**

**Fluff sometimes. And I should add that Aragorn was at the age of 210 when he died. So after a little online research I found out that it's been 123 years that Legolas was away (according to the version when he was in Minas-Thirith).**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5. The light<p>

_We can never go home_

_We no longer have one_

_I'll help you carry the load_

_I'll carry you in my arms_

_The kiss of the snow_

_The crashing moon above us_

_Our blood is cold_

_And we're alone_

_But I'm alone with you_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_We will keep it alight together_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_It will light our way forever_

_If I say shut your eyes_

_If I say look away_

_Bury your face in my shoulder_

_Think of a birthday_

_The things you put in your head_

_They will stay here forever_

_Our blood is cold_

_And we're alone, love_

_But I'm alone with you_

Tauriel was sitting in an armchair and watching her daughter was combing her hair in front of a big mirror as usual before going to sleep. _"Oh, God, she is so grown up…"_ she thought. Calathiel was almost thirty now. She was so beautiful, so shining. The beam of light. Her girl was the only thing Tauriel was living for. She was happy she had her. She was happy with her life here in Valinor. Either happy or miserable. There were only two of them instead of tree. She met so many lovely people here but not even all of them could ever replace the one you love.

Tauriel could only wish Legolas were here. She wished that not only her hand but also his was put on her stomach and felt a slight movement under the palm when she was pregnant. She wished to clench his soft hand but not the dead wood of bed when she was delivering. Even if she had hurt him, he wouldn't tell. She wished him to pick the little Calathiel up and carry her in his arms. She wished him to be here and see that she was wearing dresses every day, just like he always wanted. Here was no need to dress up like she used to in Mirkwood. However, after some time Tauriel could not only get used but even like to wear dresses.

When lord Elrond arrived in Valinor, he said that Legolas was alive, about his decision to stay in Middle-Earth for a while. Tauriel could understand why he did so. She knew Legolas would always do the right thing. And now she regretted he didn't know about their child. Maybe if he did he would come back sooner. But what done is done and she could only wait.

Elrond understood her - his daughter stayed in there, too. Nevertheless, Tauriel knew that Arwen will never leave her home. It was very sad but made her feel better because Legolas will come back. Tauriel was an often guest at Elrond's home. She knew she could always get an advice there.

Meanwhile Calathiel saw Tauriel's reflection in the mirror – looking ahead with unseeing eyes, recollecting. She did it every time she was sad which means often.

Her mother was an amazing woman. Calathiel have never met anyone who would born a child away from home, without husband by her side, she knew she might not see him again. However, even the strongest of us can be broken. Tauriel missed him, her father. She was suffering every day pretending to be happy.

Calathiel looked at her mother again and frowned. They were so much alike. They didn't even look related. She didn't have neither auburn hair nor green eyes. She was wandering how Legolas looks like.

_"Tell me about him"_, she looked behind at Tauriel, _"my father."_

_"What do you want me to tell?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. What is he like?"_

Tauriel came to her and embraced softly. She smiled. _"He is very brave. Very handsome. The best of all Mircwoods' archers." _

_"Wait. You had told me before that you are the best, hadn't you?"_

_"You forget what I have just told. Of course, I am better. I remember we used to compete almost every day. You know… we have been just friends for a very long time."_

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseeeeeeeee review<strong>

**I am going to write one more fanfic. This time it's going to be about Lindir and one of the eleths of Rivendell. Already have a draft!**


	6. CHAPTER 6 Reunion

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**5677425 **** - Just one point: Aragorn is a Dunedan and so on, so he lived ( i'm not sure) about i think 240 years, and during the war of the ring he was 84 years old :)  
><strong>

**Aha. I found out that just after the Chapter had been published. And then I read the Silmarillion.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6. Reunion<p>

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Years were passing one by one. It's been many years since Calathiel was a child, now she was a young women. She was one hundred and twelve. She remembered the time she realized that her little girl was not little anymore but fully-grown.

_"You're quick. How's your walk with Lindir?" _Tauriel asked when Calathiel came home.

Tauriel never understood the connection Calathiel and he had. They firstly met when she was twenty-one – just a kid, when Elrond arrived in Valinor, and they have been friends since that time.

_"No. No walk, I didn't find him. Probably somewhere with Elrond," _her voice sounded sad. _"Do you remember when I was little you told me that you and Legolas used to be friends for a while?"_ Tauriel nodded. _"How did you realize that there is something more than friendship between you and him?"_

_"I think sometimes when you spend so many years with someone, you cannot imagine your life without him. Me… just the moment came and I felt it." _She closed her eyes for a second, _"why are you asking?"_

Calathiel sat beside Tauriel on the sofa.

_"Oh, mother…"_ she said in a low voice, _"I have not seen him today and this makes my life so… empty… I do not know what is happening to me."_

Tauriel embraced her softly. _"You are in love, my girl."_

_"Am I?"_

_"Just you wail a little. You will see."_

_"Is that what you feel? For all of this time?" _Calathiel has never met her father and didn't know him. Of course, she knew Tauriel missed him very much but she never knew that feeling. When his was near, she never thought how much she needs him. Only now, when Lindir was away she felt it… like a missing part of her. That made her feel wrong and sick but it was only one day, she was afraid to imagine a one year without him, not to mention a century.

_"A bit… but I have you," _she stroked Calathiel's hair, _"the same blond hair, the same blue eyes."_

_"He will come back," _Calathiel said confidently.

_"I know."_

She remembered when Lindir came a few days after that.

_"Good morning, my lady"_, he said to Tauriel when they met.

_"Oh, Lindir,"_ she said with a small laugh, _"how many times should I ask you not to call me that? I am not true princess without my prince. Anyway, you came to see Calathiel?"_

_"Yes, but I'd wish to talk to you first. About her."_

_"Sure. She told me you were away. What happened?" _she was surprised to saw him nervous and worried.

_"Nothing… but…"_ he made a deep breath, _"I love her."_

_"I do not understand why you say it to me and not her. _

_"I…"_

_"Don't worry about me - I will never forbid her to love," _she as no one else knew what it is. She liked Lindir and trusted him. He was very calm and reliable and she would be only happy to know that someone like he loves her daughter. _"I know she loves you, too. You tell her."_

_"Is she at home?"_

_"She is upstairs," _she turned around in the direction of stairs, _"Calathiel! Come here!"_

They heard the sound of the closing door as Calathiel left her chambers. _"I will go to see Elrond,"_ Tauriel said and patted him on the shoulder, _"don't make her wait."_

_"Lindir!"_ Calathiel exclaimed as she saw him but Tauriel was gone by that time.

Since then three years have passed. Calathiel was happy with Lindir, and Tauriel was happy when she was happy. Yet her happiness was not complete.

The day when this story ends was no different from the others days of her life in Valinor. It started like any other day, passed by the usual and didn't seem to end an exceptional way.

Tauriel couldn't know that Legolas arrived in the Undying lands and was looking for her. So the evening didn't predict anything to happen. Calathiel was on a date, which usually meant that she will be back home only in the morning. Tauriel was unbraiding her hair without any hurry humming an old song.

Meanwhile, Legolas finally found their home and the first thing he heard when he came in was her clear voice and familiar melody.

_"In windy fields now bright and clear, we see your silver blossom blown!" _she was singing the last lines of song of the wood elves.

_"O Elbereth Gilthoniel! We still remember, we who dwell,"_ he was climbing up the stairs going towards the sound of her voice until had reached the chambers she was in. Tauriel couldn't see him so he came closer to her from behind_ "In this far land beneath the trees…" _

_"Thy starlight on the Western Seas," _he said without singing. She sighed loudly from unexpectedness to her the beloved voice right behind her back.

So that was the end for them being apart, they were together again asking their questions between little kisses and tight embraces.

_"Why did you left?"_

_"Your father didn't tell you, did he?" _

_"He only said you have got a reason. What reason?"_

_"You will see in the morning."_

_"Why do we have to wait?"_

_"She is not at home."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your daughter"_

_"WHO?" Legolas looked at her with wide eyes, he was shocked._

_"That was the reason I left. I was expecting a baby"_

He fell to his knees before her embracing her waist and feet, burying his face in her chest.

_"I am sorry… so-so sorry… forgive… forgive me… if you can… forgive me… forgive…" _he was whispering, even a few poignant tears rolled down his face. Tauriel tried to rise him up but didn't succeed only sat beside on a stone flour leaning on him.

_"I never blamed you and never will do."_

_"It does not make my fault less…"_

_"There is no your fault."_

_"Where is she?" _

_"Calathiel is on a date."_

_"Calathiel… beautiful name," Legolas intonated but then he frowned "a date?"_

_"What? She is quite a grown-up." He still __хмуриться__but suddenly something made him laugh._

_"What?" Tauriel asked curiously. _

_"I have just noticed," _he removed her hair backwards,_ "Are you wearing a dress? _

_"Only for my prince," _she smiled standing up with Legolas.

_"Sorry, I crumpled it anyway," _he said looking at the creases on lightweight fabric of the dress.

_"I permit you to rip it apart," _Tauriel said with sigh as the embraces became stronger, they were almost hurting each other.

_"Isn't it a waste to spoil such a gorgeous thing?" _

_"I have lots of them," _she whispered in his lips.

_"Such a waste," _in the stillness of the night came the sound of tearing cloth.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's quite stupid to write something like "Daddy is back!" so I didn't.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I guess it's time,"<em> Lindir said stopping on the halfway when Calathiel told him that Legolas is back.

She turned around to him, _"time for what?" _she asked coming closer to him.

_"Calathiel, daughter of Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," _he took her hand_ "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_"I…" _she answered breathlessly,_ "I will."_

And they lived happily forever after.

* * *

><p><strong>The full song<strong>

Snow White! Snow White! O Lady clear!

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O Light to us that wander there

Amid the world of woven trees!

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!

Clear are thy eyes and bright is breath,

Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee

In a far land beyond the Sea!

O Stars that in the Sunless Year

With shining hand by thee were sown,

In windy fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! So this is the last chapter but as I've told before I am writing one more story. See you later!)))))))<strong>


End file.
